User blog:Epic~00/CBB Rewatch Ranking Explanations
239. Stephen Bear Series 18 * Winner Yes, Bear is the worst housemate ever. "Wait what? Surely he can't be--" no. "What about this pers--" no! "There must be someo--" NO. He is the WORST. Get out of my ranking this instant!!! I really don't think much else can be said? Anyone who's seen CBB18 in full by now would know just how hateable and vile of a sub-human this creature is (including his fans but we'll touch on that in a sec). But hey the write-up can't end this quick. Really the easiest way to summate my opinion on Bear is by looking at why he has fans in the first place, the reasons of course baffling and stunning me. Basically, no matter how bad Bear's actions and behavior is/was, his fans always excuse it as "Oh, well he's providing the only entertainment in there and it would be boring without him!" This argument just makes no sense whatsoever in my head and is the same kind of excuse fans of Lotan or Conor might give. It doesn't matter if he's 'providing' something when what he's providing is shit spewing scummy behavior, nor does it matter if you think he's the only entertainment because of how overtly prominent he is because he's still all in all a trashy person. This is of course ignoring the fact that CBB18 had loooads of other people who objectively contributed to the series, not just him. Who he is itself doesn't require much elaboration. He has no respect for women, weak-willed men, his own friends, really everyone. He's a self-absorbed trashy z-lister man-child who can harass and irritate people as much as he wants but when the tables turn on him he has his toys thrown out the pram. Everything has to be about him and if it isn't by god he'll MAKE it about him! Bear's behavior is pretty easy to sum up and all it takes to sum up his trashy behavior is by listing all his shitty moments: 1. Pushes and pushes for Marnie to flash her tits in Saira's face and leaves the debacle just fine while Saira feels humiliated and terrorized. 2. Gets with Chloe just to prove to Colin he's better at getting girls than him. 3. Gets with Chloe in order to make Colin feel upset and vulnerable about himself. 4. "Naughty Teddy Bear!" :yuk: xInfinity 5. Lies to Chloe that he doesn't have a girlfriend, straddling along and humiliating both her and his now-ex in the process as he sticks his tongue down her throat and fingers her in the store room. 6. His girlfriend ENTERS the house, confronts him about how horrible and humilated she's felt because of him, he shows NO remorse for it, whinges and moans in the diary room about how BB are "Bang out of order", is once again A Talking Point for his fans and haters alike, more aggravating sh** of him being a horrible creature, etc. 7. Lights the fuse in Heavy D's vulnerable ego after he sees virtually every housemate nominate him, getting Heavy to toss and throw food away just so he can be a spiteful prick with him. 8. Watches back and laughs as Heavy provokes and belittles Bear's so-called "friend" Lewis. 9. Defends Heavy's gross atittude with "I fink he's funnay!" what shut up. 10. Brings Heavy, Lewis, Chloe, and Marnie along for the ride to join his gang of intimidating misfits whilst being a dominating cretin above their actions. 11. Mocks and jeers Samantha just because she lost a fucking MARSHMALLOW EATING CONTEST (horrifying man-child) 12. Blinds Samantha's eye which causes her to have to receive medical treatment, all occuring offscreen 13. Destroys coffee and other essential items just to "Mayke a cucktail!" ALL because he was eternally nominated by housemates who had the guts to tell him he's an odious prick. 14. Stares Frankie down and intimidates him after he explodes at Bear for his fundamental anti-social tendencies. 15. Calls Frankie his "little pussycat" in an attempt to demean his masculinity, while it's also homophobic (your winner, everyone!!!!) 16. Antagonizes and demeans Renee for 20 days in a row, manipulates her into liking him again, tries to get her pissed off at him, succeeds. 17. Stares Renee down with indifference as she bawls crying about how he's completely ruined her time in the house. 18. Jumps in Ricky and Samantha's face with that STUPID hand gesture he does, in an attempt to intimidate and tower above them. 19. Gets in Aubrey's face as she tries to walk around him out of the bedroom in an attempt to intimidate and tower above her. 20. Screams and shouts in housemates' faces constantly on a daily basis. 21. Wastes essential food every single day. I could just end the write-up right here after listing all those atrocious things, not to mention the fact that he had to lead his gang of z-lister cronies along for the ride to gang up on and dominate over the rest of the house. But as I mentioned previously, the horror of Bear went beyond the actual character. All of these things I listed were constantly excused as "Oh well yaknow it's only banter" and no it fucking isn't. There's a fine line between banter and being a bully and in case you haven't figured out by now, "banter" is a typical cover-up bullies use to undershow how bad their behavior is. Bear isn't stupid either. It's really obvious this over-the-top over-childish performance isn't how he usually acts. Throwing food away while screaming "WAWOAH OH NO" or making a pillow fortress or a "coffee cocktail" are all blatant perform acts to get the camera's attention and to make himself look funny. It's pathetic and grating to watch and got old really fucking quick. There's nothing appealing about blatant irritating volume. In the older days of the show, if you were a nasty, spiteful, hostile, demeaning, intimidating bully-type needless to say you'd be turfed out fairly quick, via being evicted or general house rules. But now in these times the more nasty you are, the more intimidating you are, the more vulgar and extreme you are, the more adoration you receive, and Bear is the quintessential toxic example of this. The treatment Bear got wasn't just bad from the viewers though. He got practically dozens of offscreen warnings to the point he eventually didn't even take BB seriously and could do whatever he wanted, while the housemates gave him too many second chances to the point that it increased his reign of tyrrany over them, all of which sounds gross. But even after saying all this, do I agree with the statement that Bear was the only entertainment or at the very least entertaining? He is after all A Big Character. And the simple answer is no I fucking don't!!! Not only is he and his behavior repugnant and vile but he actually really is just a repetitive bore. His "No dramazz!" or "That was very nasty behavior!" catchphrases (Why are those catchphrases...?!) have no substance or variation to them whatsoever and exist purely as a blank way of intimidating and goading people. Virtually every other housemate (all of which are ranked above him) have something to them besides repetitive actions over and over again. Ignoring how vile of an anti-social cretin Bear was, he actually really was nothing more but a broken record bore! For someone who heinously attacks people for being 'boring' or 'sitting on the fence' he sure isn't that outward in what he actually offers, huh? The one thing that really infuriated me though about Bear's repeated bland bullying however was what he did after inciting his intimidation tactics on someone and after they unloaded how upset they were. Which was to go up to the person, tell them he doesn't like seeing people upset, act all sentimental towards them, before repeating his unhealthy acts of intimidation mere hours later. That's how your schoolyard bully typically operates after learning how upset they've made someone feel. He's not doing bad things as some kind of motivation that someone else is annoying him. He's just doing it to be an asshole. And if you're someone like Renee or Aubrey or fuck, even Ricky, standing up to him gives you an automatic bad time. Because calling Bear out on what a waste of skin he is only causes him to scream out "Oh someone's getting nasty!" or "That's nasty!" or "That was very nasty behavior!" He's an emotional gremlin to other's frustration, prompting instead to keep his baiting to a further degree. Like everything else about Bear, not only is this plain nasty but it's not even entertaining because it was his shtick for 30 days and it wasn't that funny in the first place. What will forever seal him as the worst ever housemate for me though is of course the fact that he wins in the end of all this. His only competition was inoffensive Eastenders actor Ricky Norwood, whom he beats by just 1% and to see the sheer pleasure on his face after all the horrible shit he ruined my viewing experience with is irredeemable and he 100% deserves this last place entry because of it, wallowing in his own vermin-self as he gets booed like fucking crazy. Some of you who hate him might still claim there's worse out there than him and ruined series more than you but he's the only one who actually claims a win for himself, not to mention ISN'T removed for aggression, intimidation, excluding others, ostracizing/picking on people, etc. I could go on and on about other stuff, like the insistence that Bear is automatically better than bores just because he "provides stuff" (an attribute of his he forcefully incited on others), or how he kept insisting he wanted positivity despite the fact HE was the one draining positivity there in the first place but I've wated enough words. Nobody has ever ruined a series of a show for me as much as Stephen Bear has, and I would even argue that his very existence on the show was what caused the decline in viewers. I don't care how much Bear is adding to your experience. What I care about is the actions, and how it ruined 30 hours of television. You can name drop any racist, mysoginist, homophobe, etc. that has been on this show but NONE of them equated to the true horror that was the worst human mammal to ever decay this show. Get out of the ranking NOW!!!! 238. Jack Tweed Series 5 * 6th place There's a lot to say about the whole CBB5 racism controversy fiasco and the people involved. All except Jack Tweed, a blandly scum force who effortlessly combines being a trash bore and also a trash creature. As part of being the classism/racism side of the CBB5 house, Jack in particular delivered some harsh blows that made me stomach churn. After Jackiey Budden (deservingly) gets evicted early on he vented his hatred towards Shilpa, calling her a cunt and also suggested she clean the toilet with her teeth, calling her a "Paki" all behind her back. You can say what you want about how extreme Jade, Danielle, and Jo went but Jack in particular ALWAYS kept his Shilpa hate boner hidden. It's not only scum at its most pure but also very cowardly and lacking in backbone, spineless freak. But it gets worse! After Jade APOLOGIZES to Shilpa for the harsh terms she was using as attacks against her, Jack ARGUES AGAINST this, telling Jade he was very dissapointed with her apologizing, calling Shilpa a dick and a wanker. Charming. But it gets worse! After Jade, Danielle, and Jo all individually apologize to Shilpa for the poor conduct they had with her, Jack REFUSES to do anything of the sort, keeping his Shilpa detestment alive and avoiding anything more than minimal contact with her. And I don't care if you think she's high-maintenance or fake or annoying or maybe you're just racist. His anti-social ways of avoiding any responsibility with her is inexcusable and why I hate him much more than any of the other offenders. And this isn't even mentioning how FUCKING BORING he is! Like he's so boring? The only thing I remember him doing is cringeily getting his dick out as part of a task or some shit. When you're both a bore and a hateable excuse of a human I ain't ranking you much higher. Bland trash. That said I must put him juuuust above Bear because in Jack's case, nearly the entire viewers hated him, he was chucked out right at the beginning of the final (with Danielle getting more votes to win than him lmao!!!!), and was barely acknowledged by Davina in his exit interview while more attention was put on Danielle. He & Danielle are also the two most booed housemates of all time so that's an improvement. This isn't even mentioning all the shit he did after the show including dozens of sexual assault/rape allegations that don't need much explanation given. Jack was just a stingy racist, and the worst of them all on both an apologetic and entertainment scale. 237. Danielle Lloyd Series 5 * 5th place Danielle started off being your ditzy glamour model-type with quirkiness being the forefront of her. This was of course quickly discovered as a front, as much like the rest of her contemporaries, Danielle was caught in the racism shitstorm of CBB5. There's no real point of delving into her as an individual, because most of her stuff related to Shilpa in some way. Although the blame about the whole racism thing kind of depends on how you look at it, Danielle definitely infuriated me the most in it. She was the sweetest when it came to talking to Shilpa but behind her back had the most vile things to spew; "She's a dog" "She doesn't even speak English anyway" "She should just fuck off home" "I don't know where her hands have been", etc. Much like Jack, not only is this venomous and nasty, but it has an extra sharpness of cowardice to it, cowering behind her friends Jade and Jo like someone not willing to accept consequences would. Unlike Jack where he speaks to Shilpa as little as I can, what infuriated me was how cheerful Danielle really was towards her. Of course, once her ally Jade was out of the picture to suspiciously no crowd outside, Danielle quickly changed her tune and "apologized" profusely to Shilpa. What's worse is in her exit interview, where after being shown all the footage of her saying the most explicitly racist things, all she can say is "Well y'know now I've learned not to be... such a bitch." Cue audience giggling as she apologizes cheekily. This is also foreshadowing to how easy her time after the show was, not really feeling too bothered and going after other kinds of media attention, acting as though her CBB debacle never happened. I also don't need to go into detail of her lack of remorse and lack of taking responsibility in her "In Therapy" session relating to her racism, pretty much confirming how disingenuous her apology to the girl she tried to ostracise and racially abuse really was. 236. Jo O'Meara Series 5 * 8th place It feels tiring even mentioning Jo because what can I really say about her besides her being a racial discriminatory bitch? She followed Jade and Danielle around like a lapdog. She impersonated Shilpa's accent behind her back frequently. She joked in Shilpa's accent she was shaving the hair growing the side of her face. Even ignoring all the racism stuff, Jo probably still wouldn't have ranked fairly high. She was a whiny miserable bitch even in the early stages, bringing her moodiness to everyone in any room she entered. Her career shat down the toilet before and following being on the show. She lacks any engaging qualities apart frm being a clique-y two-faced bully and I know people on this site like to gif her laughing at Shilpa's accent a lot but it's still despicable, disrespectful, and sums up everything wrong with Jo. And yeah I know she's had a rough time and all and the fact that Jade is still in this ranking shows how much remorse I can have for someone but it still doesn't leave Jo ranking high at all because no matter how bad she feels, her lack of respect towards Shilpa and indians as a whole was apparent. 235. Jeremy Jackson Series 15 * 15th place Jeremy Jackson is someone whom I don't wish to or care about enough to discuss. I don't think many were really thinking he was going out the regular way and *I* hated the fact that he was even allowed to be cast on the show. He had clear volatile drug/alcohol problems that he should've sorted out long before ever considering going on fucking CBB and it was just incident after incident after--oh wait first highlights show airs, already leaked online he's removed. From his nominating Patsy because of his "wolf eating and killing weakest member" mentality, to an entire episode centered around him undressing Chloe that, like many Week 1 CBB15 HL's shows, devolved into a Ken episode, and then he finally left and we all breathed a sigh of relief. But wait! There was DEFENDERS of Jeremy. That his behavior was a simple honest mistake and didn't warrant expulsion. On the one hand yeah. He should NOT have been cast on this show given the problems that were soo laid out there. But on the other hand, like no! Even if she had a bra underneath the towel he dropped I'd still be pretty weirded out by what he even admitted would be a little fun. This is my only opinion of Jeremy as that was all his time in the house is remembered for. He also has some horrifying post-show shit I don't wish to delve into. And I don't usually judge outside actions by housemates unless it's implied in their series. But nevertheless, an odd casting choice. https://i.imgur.com/PN4ceWm.png 234. Christopher Biggins Series 18 * 15th place Christopher Biggins' time on CBB is complicated but very easy to sum up. Basically he went into the show with everyone assuming he'd win and him being considered a "national treasure" by Britain. Around 4 or 5 days in he then makes biphobic comments as a gay man. He gained some detractors from this yet still had support. On his 9th and final day, we heard Big Brother mention to him that he's actually been warned "multiple times" for his behavior, as he also made a Nazi joke to Jewish housemate Katie Waissel, telling her before she showered to make sure it's not a gas shower. He was removed (THANK GOD), but the worst thing about him is actually the aftermath that followed his ejection. You would've assumed the reaction to his removal be shock that someone famous like him is out, happy that someone LIKE him is out, or just indifferent cause you never cared for him. But unfortunately, in a lot of cases, this wasn't even true! Some viewers were in fact COMPLAINING about how he deserved freedom of speech or something, which is just callous thinking. Why on earth should anti-semitism be considered free speech? There's a huge difference. He deserved to be removed and I have no idea why his removal attracted so many complaints. I'll briefly mention the biphobia thing as a bisexual myself. Biggins' comments towards bisexuals absolutely disgusted me upon first viewing. Him saying how bisexuals were pretty much cowards and needed to admit to being gay was abhorrent, especially for someone like him who claims they're an advocate for the LGBT community. Then his whole thing of bisexuals causing AIDS to happen just made me think enough is enough. It isn't slightly endearing like Winston McKenzie because nobody even challenged Biggins on these clearly awful views he had. And I could tell the other housemates were uncomfortable, but come on, he's just a gay version of Winston. The only reason I don't hate Biggins is because his removal is lowkey hilarious and a huge plot twist in the season. And to see a famous figure like him completely destroy his reputation makes me feel a little more comfortable with life... even though his supporters make me lose that comfort. But then again his removal paved the win for human trash compactor Stephen Bear so I guess this cut is entirely justified. 231. Jackiey Budden Series 5 * 12th place Jackiey is the last Bottom 10 female and the last of the CBB5 racist clique (for a while at least). Now I get it. Post-show Jackiey had to go through a lot of horrible shit and I think more or less, her stuff with Shilpa seemed more accidental by her rather than her trying to be malicious. But just because this justifies her doesn't mean it excuses her. The reaction by the house to Jackiey's shock-eviction pushed the already fairly high Shilpa hate-bias to dramatically high proportions. Because really her whole time in the house was just her clashing with Shilpa all the time, over pretty OTT things too. From repeatedly mispronouncing Shilpa's name and not caring to try and correct it, interrupting her during arguments on a constant basis, and one overlooked moment is during her exit interview where she refers to Shilpa as "The Indian" :skull: . I don't think Jackiey was legitimately trying to be a burden on Shilpa's time (reason why she's higher than Jack, Danielle, and Jo), but her general lack of intelligence and complete ignorance to who Shilpa was/is makes me have no choice but to put her here. There's plenty of other CBB housemates arguably worse as people than her but I can at least say they have one or two better qualities than her at the very least. 230. Michael "MC Harvey" Harvey Series 10 * 6th place CBB10 is a series that SEEMS very enjoyable on paper; full of divides at equal odds against each other, many budding friendships but fiery conflicts balanced, some feisty antagonists and a bunch of nice people too, etc. But these aspects are sadly dragged down by the horror that WAS the underlying misogynism that had lowkey PLAGUED the series for me. Every now and again, the series would just desolve into "That's Not How A Lady Should Act" or "A Girl Shouldn't Treat Her Boyfriend Like That" and other over-generalization of women that made me cringe. And there is no worse or more notorious culprit than Harvey the love rat. Harvey was nothing more than a repetitive formula dude-leader housemate. He banded together with the also terrible Ashley and much more tolerable The Situation after their aggressive showmance pursuits at Rhian and Danica failing miserably. Once the Age of Jasmine Lennard had ended, every second or third highlights show was starting to just turn into Harvey lecturing to Rhian or Danica/about them in the diary room about how they were being disgusting and Not Acting How Women Should Act, accusing them of being users of men even though he, ya'know, has the whole "Love Rat" nickname? Both of these pursuits he had were pretty stupid so I'll just start with the less major one; Rhian. This was more insufferable from Ashley's point of view (who we can get to later), but Harvey's slightly dogged approach against Rhian because the girl with a boyfriend was talking to Ashley friendily which can SOMEHOW be misconstrued as her USING him and toying with his emotions!! It was so fucking dumb and childish for this to be seen as her using him. It's bloody Rhian, she's not that calculated. Who was Harvey to be getting involved in this business anyway? It was like some weird big bro/dad figure he was pulling with Ashley but it just came across as petty. And let me remind you all this is RHIAN these claims are against. Oh my word. Then there's Danica, the one he was even further against. And yeah I kinda get it. She was one of the big baddies of CBB10 and hilariously toyed with the emotions of Prince Lorenzo AND The Situation at varying points. But you're in the Celebrity Big Brother House Harvey! And yet he acted as though she were committing adultery and being a horrible person. Granted, I'm glad it caused Danica to reach her true fiery potential but he was still so annoying with it. Basically, whenever a woman in the house acted the slightest bit out-there, Harvey would moan and bitch about how that's not how a woman should act, concluding with the epic downfall of Nana Julie Goodyear where he immediately jumped from her good graces following hearing her booed (resulting in him overhearing her bitch about him in a separate room lol.) It unfortunately all resulted in all the women except for Coleen getting evicted before the final and him succeeding at ousting all the people he was against. Nauseating. The only reason I can't put Harvey any lower is that 1) he himself generally fucked off into the background every now and again and 2) his petty boring shit was the drive to the tyrranical reigns Danica and Julie were causing in the house<3 He still deserves an early cut though. https://i.imgur.com/UOpXpwQ.png Category:Blog posts